Persona X Kampfer
by NazBio
Summary: Minato Arisato was a normal boy, until a mysterious power known as Kampfer is given to him, changing him for a him to a her! Now how will he survive from the shifting sexes!
1. Chapter 1

Kampfer X Persona

Introduction

This is an idea crossover. What that means is the idea of the anime Kampfer, where a boy changes over to a girl, is used in another thing of my choice, Persona 3. There will be Yuri pairings. This is Rated M since of the many "sexual" things that will go on and for bad language. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 1. The Girl with Headphones

_Oh shit, oh shit! _A red haired girl is running away as she is getting shot at. "GET BACK HERE!" a girl with blue hair and a knight helmet yells as the girl continues to run away. The girl runs into an alley, hoping that she lost the girl. "Checkmate" the blue haired girl, says, the red haired girl pants and the screams as bullets fly.

Minato wakes up, panting and sweating. _What was that?_ He wondered _a bad dream? _"Of course not, just a vision of the future." A weird doll says as it gets up. "Tch what are you supposed to be?" Minato says with some tiredness, " Why do you look like a me except with this weird chain and cross?" "First, I'm Messiah, your Persona" the doll says, "Second, look at your self, I don't think you'll…" "AHHH!" Minato screams, "Why the hell do I have boobs! You little son of a bitch what did you do!" female Minato says as she grabs Messiah. "You're a Kampfer now, Kampfer's can only be girls." Messiah puts bluntly. "How the hell am I supposed to change back?" female Minato asks, still holding on to Messiah, "Well it's the Dark Hour now, you know, where Shadows come out?" Messiah says, " So, after it passes you _should_ go back to normal, with long blue hair." "Wait.." Minato says, he's only seen his new girl parts, has his _appearance _changed to? Minato rushes to his mirror, and sees that not only has hair color changed, but also his eyes, and his hair style, "Great, just great" Minato says, "and I'm supposed to move to Tatsumi Port Island tomorrow."

The next day, after a night of restless sleep, Minato wakes up and sighs in relieve and he sees no bumps in his chest area. "At least I'll move in a guy" Minato says as he gets dressed. "Yup, and I'm coming too!" Messiah says now flying near Minato. "You fly?" Minato says, his normal attitude towards things now coming back to him, after that shock. "Yup, and…" Messiah says, "I can go inside you!" Messiah disappears, "What do you me-" Minato is cut there as he feels Messiah inside him, deep within his mind. "Just stay there." Minato says, "Oh okay!" A small girl like voice said, "No not you Naoto, what do you want?" Minato says, realizing that his little cousin is at his door. "Grandpa says that breakfast is ready!" Naoto says with excitement, "and that you need to stop bringing your headphones to the table!" "Okay thank you Naoto" Minato says, "I'll be right there."

"Ah, Minato-san so nice to see you!" Shirogane said as Naoto sits down at her spot with her detective hat on, patiently waiting for Minato to sit down. "Nice to see you to Shirogane-san" Minato says. "Nice hat Naoto" Minato comments as he sits down at his spot. "Thanks Minato!" Naoto says, blushing a bit, "I'm going to solve a mystery today!" "And not see Minato off?" Shirogane says, as he looks shocked at Naoto, "hehe, Grandpa Of course I will! I'll solve the mystery like that!" Naoto snaps her fingers, "So, like Raidou the XIV?" Minato comments, as the two go on. "Yeah! You'll be my Gouto right Minato?" Naoto says blushing. "Of course I will, after I pack of course" Minato says, "Promise?" "Promise". "Okay you two, eat up before everything gets cold!" Shirogane says as he finishes his eggs.

"Hey Minato, psst." A voice in Minato's head says, "Just to let you know, you are going to change in a few ok? Bye" "Wha?" a red light enwombs Minato and he sees that his girl parts and a change of clothes are coming soon, "Shit!" Minato says as he jumps in the bathroom. "What the hell Messiah! You said this only comes at that Dark Hour thing!" Minato says as the light covers more of him, "It comes when it wants! Of course I thought you knew that" "No!" The red light engulfs him and Minato changes into his girl form. "God dammit!" she says, "Hello?" Naoto says, "Minato? Are you done in there?" "Y-yeah" Minato says a manly as possible, "hold on a minute" Minato quickly looked for a hat, something to cover both her eyes and hair. She'll explain the chest and bigger butt later. "Come on Minato, I need to pee!" Naoto said anxious to relieve herself. As Minato quickly put the finishing touches to her disguise together, she said, "Okay okay, I'm coming" as Minato walked out Naoto looked at her funny, and saw a hint of bandage Minato used to cover her chest. "Hey Minato, why do you have bandages on your chest?" she asked, "Um, since it makes you look cooler!" Minato lied, "I did it wrong though, you need to make sure no one sees it." Minato thought about her lie more, a detective is usually a guy, so in order to make Naoto happy, she'll lie even more to help her out! "Also be sure to have round objects like these," Minato took off the bandage to show her, they are cousins after all Naoto is more than likely to have the same bust size as Minato, and showed her the procedure to put the bandages on tightly, to hide Minato's bust. "Wow! You put like Footballs in there!" Naoto comments, "You mean Soccer right?" Minato said, thinking of western culture unlike Naoto, "Yeah! It made your chest like huge!" Naoto grabs at her chest, which is bandaged up from the demonstration. "Okay, so I shouldn't be able to feel them" Naoto said, making a note to herself. "This will make me look like all the detectives right Minato?" she asked, with a sense of hope, like she knew that there were almost no world famous female detectives. "Yes!" Minato said, "Now don't you need to use the bathroom?" she said, hoping she could get away from her cousin. "Oh yeah! Hurry and pack!" Naoto said rushing for the door and closing it.

As female Minato continued packing, there was a knock on her door, "Minato-san?" it sounded like a girl, "You are Minato-san right?" _again? Man.._ Minato thought as she got on her disguise, "There will be no need for that Minato-san" The girl voice said, "Just open the door" Minato did as she was told and saw a blue haired girl, that looked almost like the male Minato, but of course with the bust and butt. "I believe that you have something of mine, That Persona Messiah." "Who are you" Minato asked backing away from her, the girl had a serious look to her, and looked stronger than the female Minato, "My name is Otome Nitta, You are a Kampfer, and you stole my Persona" "Stole?" Minato asked now not as scared, "You're the one who looks like me! Maybe Messiah thought that I was you!." "Yes of course" Otome laughed, "and when you transformed it didn't come back to me, explain that." "We look alike in this Kampfer mode thing?" Minato suggested, she had no idea about what this Kampfer or Persona thing is, or what Otome had to do with this. "I don't look like a whore when I transform" Otome said laughing, "a whore? You little-" Minato said as a tarot card appeared, showing a man with a dog and a stick on a cliff, "Orpheus!" Minato said as she crushed the card and a longed hair man with a lyre came forth, "Not Messiah?" Otome said in wonder as she backed away from this whirling ball of flame, "an agidyne? How is that" Otome said as she continued to dodge the fire. Minato passed out, changing back to a guy, as the fireball went down the hallway and finally hit Otome, the fireball only affected her, resulting in her being hit seeming weird and awkward.

_What a wonderful start to a new adventure _a mysterious voice said

I can only hope things get better from this

New story! Anyway, basically a Kampfer is a girl, which is why Minato changed to a girl, and they are fighting machines. I changed it to them fighting like in the game, as you will see. Also the whole Persona thing with Messiah being a doll like figure is from again the Anime and Manga Kampfer, where the main character, Natsuru, woke up to a doll explaining things to him. Naoto is a naïve little girl in this since her attitude changes later mainly towards the end of this story. I tried my best thinking of what Minato would say in each bit of dialogue, except where he curses, that was for fun

**And yes Minato has the same relationship with Naoto as Yu does with Nanako. **

**Yes Naoto acts like a kid since she is home schooled and never saw a school like Minato has, not that it means Naoto is stupid, she's just sheltered. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kampfer X Persona

Chapter 2: Naoto: Ace Detective

"Wake up Minato!" Naoto's cheerful voice cried as she jumped up and down in Minato's room, which is now neatly packed and clean. "Okay, ugh" Minato said as he tried to get up and grabs his head in pain. "Did you bump your head Gouto?" Naoto asked, as she gets in his tired face. "It feels like it, but I should still be able to help" Minato said with a smirk. Naoto always, since he got here in Inaba, been so cheery and nice to him, If he would miss anyone, it would be Naoto. "Okay! Let's go!" Naoto said, not only now wearing her detective hat, but a cloak that covered her body, just like Raidou.

As the two went to the backyard, Minato saw something, something that looked like a card or a sealed letter. "Naoto! Hey!" Minato called out as Naoto kept going, Naoto turned and saw the same envelope as Minato and went to examine it. "Good job Gouto!" Naoto said as she bowed and went to open the letter. "Come on! Open!" Naoto said as she struggled at getting the letter opened. "Here let me help" Minato said extending his hand, "Thanks!" Naoto said as she handed the letter to him. Once Minato got the letter opened, which was sealed with wax Naoto noted, Naoto read out its contents. "If you want what's precious to you Naoto, then back away from this case. For that someone will be gone forever." "Someone?" Naoto said in wonder, "Who is precious to me? Grandpa, Minato.." Naoto stopped at Minato's name, "Minato! Stay close to me okay?" she said as she grabbed Minato's hand. "Okay Naoto, I will" Minato said as Naoto leaded the two and continued reading aloud.

"If you are that brave, then go to the place where the two of you met." "Met?" Minato said in wonder as Naoto led them through the house, knowing where to go. "Where did we meet Naoto?" Naoto looked at Minato with teary eyes, "you don't remember?" "Naoto, I've been here for 3 years almo..Ohh!" Minato said as he remembered. "Your room, since you wouldn't come down! Right?" Minato said, trying to cheer the almost crying Naoto up, "Yeah, that's where we met." Naoto said confirming their next location, wiping her eyes, "hehe, why am I crying? I'm 14 now," Naoto asked herself; Minato stayed quiet he knew that he would only hurt her more.

As the two entered the room, filled with detective books, Minato had a flashback of the scene of when they met. "Naoto, this is your cousin from your mother's side, Minato Arisato." Shirogane presented him, Minato wearing his winter outfit, "Why do you look sad Minato?" Naoto had asked, "Sad? I'm not sad, it's just this feeling I get, like death is coming or something," Minato explained to her. Naoto smiled and got up from her book, "Not for a while right? Come on stay awhile" Minato laughed, "You rhymed there" Naoto blushed, "I didn't mean to" the two of them laughed together and talked for a bit more. That was only the beginning for them, when Minato found out about Naoto's obsession with detectives, he began leaving mystery after mystery for her, and upon her begging helped her out on most of them. Now, Naoto would solve this all be herself, but she didn't, since this is the last time the two of them would be together for a while. "Look here Gouto!" Naoto called, getting Minato out of this trance of memories, "What is it detective ace?" Minato said as he went to where Naoto is hunched over. "This book is misplaced, would someone just come into my room and move my books around?" Naoto said, looking at Minato for the answer. "Depends if I wanted to read the book" Minato said with a smirk, knowing that Naoto would never let anyone touch her books, Naoto blushed a deep red, "I would never agree to that! Well, so easily" Naoto said with a returning smile, "How do you know it's out of order anyway?" Minato asked, "It looks perfectly fine to me" "I put them in order from favorite to least favorite" Naoto said, "And this one is too close to least favorite" Naoto explained. "So look through it" Minato said, "The next clue is most likely in there, since it's out of order."

The next clue read that it is where the two of them mostly played, Minato not quick to answer with the study room. As Naoto grabbed his hand before they left, Naoto asked about school. "How is it there? Are the kids nice?" Naoto said with wonder, "It's nice and to a certain degree" Minato answered, "A lot of perverts if you ask me, both male and female" "Perverts?" Naoto asked, "People who want you for your body" Minato explained, she was getting at the age where she needed to know about this. "So, maybe that bandage trick you showed me before could help!" Naoto said, "Thanks Minato!" Naoto smiled and even blushed a bit before the two made it to the Study.

It was easy to find the next clue, since the both of them instantly saw that someone left the fireplace cage open. The next clue read that, to Minato's surprise, that it was right in front of them, their prize for solving all the riddles. "Riddles? So this wasn't a case?" Naoto said sadly, "No, if you know who knows both of where we met and who saw where we played a lot, it's easy to figure out" Minato said, challenging her to figure it out. "Grandpa?" Naoto said, "What I'm curious about the most is the prize" Naoto said, looking a Minato, blushing, then looking away. "You think he means each other?" Minato said, slightly blushing at the thought, "Maybe" Naoto stuttered, the two of them blushing at the thought, "Minato? Can I…hug you?" Naoto asked, "I..Want to hug you…" Naoto confessed, "Sure. Go ahead" Minato, said opening his arms.

As the two awkwardly hugged each other, Minato noticed something; Otome was standing at the end of the hall. "See? You are a whore, a lesbian whore at that." Otome said walking down the hall, "This bitch needs to go, she'll only get in the way" Minato's body started flashing red again and Naoto was still in shock from holding Minato. Minato used this to his advantage and laid her down back in the study.

As Minato turned around, not only did he turn into his girl form, but also Otome was rushing down the halls with a katana. "Die you red hair whore!" Otome screamed as she swung the sword at Minato. "Whoa! Stop!" Minato yelled back as she jumped back and saw all the precious items around them. "Make me whore!" Otome yelled, taking another swing with her sword. Again a tarot card appeared, but not the man with the stick, it was a wheel instead; disparate Minato crushed the card and a different being came forth. "What kind power does he have?" Otome said under her breath, as both light and dark spells went over Otome, and a small flying creature slashed at her. Minato tried to remain conscious, but this power was still too great for her, and she collapsed.

When Minato awoke, he was a guy again and the tarot card he broke before was in front of him. _**I am Thou Thou are I You have mastered the Fortune Social Link. **_A mysterious voice in his head rang. The card flashed and went inside Minato's heart, _Social Link?_ Minato didn't understood what it meant, but it must have some symbolic meaning.

After a while, Naoto woke up from her shock and hugged Minato again, without fear this time. "Minato! Your alive!" she said as she smiled happily, "Alive? Of course I am" Minato said, "What made you think different?" " I had a dream of this lady that looked like you getting killed" Naoto explained, "Oh really?" Minato said, "But you said lady, and I am defiantly a guy" "Yeah I know" Naoto said smiling and blushing. "Hm, I see you solved my mystery" Shirogane said as he entered the study, Naoto blushing even more and backing away from Minato, "Yeah grandpa! Also we found out who made it!" Naoto said with excitement, "Oh really?" Shirogane said with a hint of sarcasm, "And who did this Naoto?" "You!" Naoto said, pointing her finger straight at him.

After all the fun and games they had, Minato can't help but feel bad this may be the last time he sees Naoto and Shirogane. As the three of them head for the station, Naoto can't help but cry and hand Minato a small doll. "Keep this till we meet again" she explained, "I'll be waiting Gouto!" Minato looked at the doll and saw it was a small black cat. "Minato" Shirogane began, "This is only temporary, we can't wait to have you home again." Minato was surprised; he thought that he was going for good. "I can't wait to come back Shirogane-san and Naoto-chan" Minato said, he grinned as he added a honorific to Naoto's name, as she blushed she yelled at him, "Be sure to call!"

Hm, it appears Minato managed to fend off one of the Kampfers, and make a Social Link. This is getting interesting.Well, I guess by now you can tell who the Fortune and Persona of it are. : D

**Be sure to review okay? I want to hear feedback on how I made Naoto act. **

Next up: The trip to Tatsumi Port Island


	3. Chapter 3

Persona X Kampfer

Chapter 3: The Delay into Tokyo

NOTE: This is a MAJOR story one, that basically tells you the main thing in the story in more detail. If you miss any chapters, DON'T let this be one!

Sorry for the delay, but we are going to go to the Tokyo station due to technical difficulties.

Minato sighed, for one, he had not yet dealt with transforming into a girl, and he gets to go through Tokyo, which he wanted to see for ages since his parents used to own a company there. The train ride had been boring, he checked his phone for the constant texts he was getting from Naoto, and some other girl he never knew, named Mikino. Minato talked to her, since she appears to know him well, but calls him Minato-chan.

_Hey Mikino? Who are you?_ Minato put bluntly has he felted foolish trying to talk to her. _Mina-chan! You forgot! _Mikino seemed mad, are they that good of friends, Minato questioned that and gave up. _Yeah. Sorry. Had memory loss. _Minato lied, trying to find out without making Mikino mad. _Okay, first off, you do remember you're a girl? Lol jk. You would remember that!_ Mikino joked; Minato's eyes grew big as he finished that. "Did I become a girl unconsciously?" he asked himself.

_We're both Kampfers, girls given powers used to settle a major dispute back in like dino times. _Mikino explained, Minato felt uneasy, she was that girl Otome! _We're on the same side, Blue, so we need to work together! _Mikino had a pumped emotion icon, _surprisingly you got a male Persona, Orpheus, and I got Oukunishi. _Mikino wouldn't let Minato get a chance to explain that he is a guy. _Personas are what the Kampfers powers are based off of. So you can use stuff like agi, while I get cleave_. Minato had to explain or else this could get bad. _Miki-chan, I'm a guy._ Minato replied, before Mikino could get a chance at sending another text.

_A…GUY?_ Mikino replied with shock, _you mean that the guy hugging your cousin was really YOU hugging YOUR cousin?. _She meant when Otome came in _So, um why then are you a.._ The text ended there, Minato didn't think about what caused him to turn into a girl, but honestly if it kept Mikino quiet, he was happy. As he started to nap, Naoto constantly texting him all with the same, _Did the train crash? Was there a mystery?_ texts that she was prone to make. Minato enjoyed reading them, until again an unknown name sent him a message, _Meet me at the Tokyo Tower_.

The train stopped at the Tokyo station, Minato had to stay here for the next 2 days has they were fixing an engine. He tried thinking about who lived here, and where he could spend the night, but in the end, he went to the Tokyo tower to meet up with this unknown person. At the tower, things looked lively, people were enjoying their day, but a girl with long purple hair went up to Minato, "HEY!" she yelled, making Minato jump. "You don't have to yell" Minato replied as the two walked closer together, "Who are you" Minato said as they were farther and father away from people, "Mitkari, the t is silent" Mitkari explained, "You're a Kampfer, and your on the blue team." Mitkari seemed to not care about the little details. "I'm a Kampfer and I'm on the blue team, meaning that we need to work together" she pulled out her phone and pointed it towards Minato, "Hm, Orpheus…and Sukuna-Hikona? TWO Personas?" Mitkari exclaimed, Minato looking at her funny, "Personas? I still don't understand that" Minato asked, "Personas give the Kampfers their power, Like I can use a fire move, since my Persona is fire based" "So we just exert the power? Like putting our hands towards them and going, PERSONA?" Minato asked, "I don't know you little twit!" Mitkari snapped, "Fight me and find out" she said with a smirk, changing to her Kampfer form, making Minato start to glow,

"Wha-? I don't want to! You just said that" As Minato continued on, he found himself jumping back dodging fire attacks, "Help me! Hao Poe!" Mitkari said as she continued to fling fire at Minato, "Let me change at least!" Minato said still glowing, hopping around. Finally Minato changed to his girl form and still found himself dodging fire. "When will you stop!" Minato said he then saw a card that looked like a man holding fire in his hands with the infinity symbol above him. "JACK BROS.!" Minato said as she crushed the card and two fairies, Jack Frost and Pyro Jack, came and casted ice and absorbed the incoming fire. "No fair! You have a special add-on!" Mitkari said as she now played the dodging game that Minato had played before. "Hee Hoo!" was Minato's reply as she threw ice balls at the helpless girl. "Ah!" Mitkari screamed as she was hit by the ice attack.

"You win you little brat" Mitkari said as the two went back to their normal forms, "You started it!" Minato said, following her childish act. The two started to laugh and Mitkari noted, "You used a different Persona, you have Orpheus correct? Who are the Jack bros.?" "I guess another Persona of a different Arcana" Minato said without thinking, _Wait, how did I know that?_ _Me of course! _A voice cried out, _Hee we are so excited! Ho!_

Two fairies appeared in Minato's head. _Yeah! Ho, We the Jack Bros. Are of the Magician Arcana! Hee!_ Minato freaked out, as Mitkari looked at him funny. _We were created from Mitkari! Hee! You two are friends!_ Both Jack Frost and Pyro Jack danced around, as they faded away and Messiah came back.

"Different Arcana?" Mitkari finally asked, "Yeah, you're of the Magician Arcana, and I guess I'm Fool" Minato replied, "Since we began a bond, I gained the power of the Magician Arcana, or at least that's what I think is going on." "Me? Bond with you? Ha! What a laugh!" Mitkari sneered as she smiled, "Well, since we are on the same side, we need to be friends yes?" "I guess" Minato said with some discouragement on his face, "Do you know Mikino?" Minato asked as the two left to go eat, Mitkari's treat, "yeah! She somehow got my number and started texting me like we were already friends!" Mitkari said as she got out her phone, "I have yours too, but under Hamuko Arisato for some reason" Mitkari showed Minato the contact and saw his Kampfer form as the contact I.D picture. "Guess it's better than Minato-chan" Minato joked, "Yeah it does" Mitkari said as she put her phone away before suddenly asking Minato, "Do you have somewhere do sleep? You are staying aren't you?" "Only for the day, my train leaves for Tatsumi Port Island tomorrow." Minato replied, "The school where I go is closed so I have to move there too, and Mikino too" Mitkari replied, "Must be fate" Minato said with a smirk, maybe he was this friendly to everyone, since Mitkari laughed and patted him in the back as the two made it to the ramen shop.

Mikino looked like she was waiting for them as the two walked out finished with their meal. "There you two are! God! Kari-chan! Minato-kun! What are you two already dating?" Mitkari blushed, as she yelled, "Hell no! I just met him!" Minato looked at the two with a sigh, already fighting over him? Geez. "Anyway! We need to stick together!" Mikino said, as she handed them blue bracelets, Minato putting his in his pocket, Mitkari putting it on, like she just gained power from it like an RPG. "These will help show what team we are on..MINATO PUT THAT ON!" Mikino looked at him with a death stare, Minato taking it out of his pocket and putting it on, it was bigger than his wrist so it could come off. Just as he was putting it on, he started to glow, "Minato! Now is not the time to go Kampfer!" Mikino nagged at him as Mitkari just looked at her with a sigh, "Miki-chan, he has no control over it. I bet he. I mean she now doesn't want to be like this." Mitkari explained, as Minato was now a girl. "So, are you Hamuko now?" Mikino asked as Minato, now Hamuko, looked tired and exhausted. "Can we just go take a nap? I'm more tired than I would be playing with Noato-chan." Mikino looked at her with a smile, "Sure Hamu-chan! Let's go to this hotel I know of!" Mikino grabbed Hamuko's hand and ran off, with a yelling Mitkari following behind.

He will soon know of his Power, and how it will affect everyone..Good Luck Wild Card…

**Sorry for the long wait, had to make sure every I wanted was included, and I say I got it pretty much down : ) **

**Tell me how the two new Characters, or Original Characters I should say, are and if they fit their Arcana, Mikino Strength, and of course, Mitkari Magician. **

**Also if the Idea of combing Personas, Like Jack Frost or Pyro Jack into one Persona is a good idea. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-NazBio**


End file.
